1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to the field of indicators or display units used in a vehicle and that provide information to the user of such vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Checklists may be considered as a list of important or relevant actions, tasks, and/or steps to be taken in a specific or sequential order before a subsequent action is taken. Checklists are often employed as informational aids to reduce user failure caused by overlooking such important or relevant actions. When properly employed, checklists ensure that every such action gets accomplished and that none is overlooked.
In aviation, a plurality of checklists may be used by pilots to ensure that no such action is forgotten. If there are two pilots, a first pilot will call out an item appearing on the checklist, and a second pilot will provide a response applicable for the checklist item. For example; the first pilot could call out a checklist item shown as “FUEL QUANTITY” on the checklist. In response to the call out, the task could require the second pilot to check a fuel indicator to determine whether the actual fuel distribution falls within a configuration defined by the manufacturer and/or end-user, and whether the total fuel quantity meets the minimum fuel requirements for the subsequent flight. The second pilot could compare the actual values with the planned fuel requirements of the next flight. If the result of this comparison is favorable, the second pilot could call out the fuel onboard if such call out is the applicable response required by the checklist.
During this performance of a checklist, many disparate aircraft systems may be checked to ensure that each are operational and/or set in the proper, acceptable configuration. One checklist item may require the pilot to locate a fuel panel or a display unit and respond to the checklist item by verifying the fuel information is acceptable. The next checklist item may require the pilot to locate the panel on which a seat belt sign switch is installed and respond by verifying that it is set in the acceptable position as required by the checklist. Then, the next checklist item may require the pilot to locate the display unit for presenting weight and balance information and respond by comparing such information with the weight and balance information shown on an externally-generated report to verify the acceptability of the weight and balance configuration. Then, the next checklist item may require the pilot to locate an engine display panel and respond by selecting the specific switch to the acceptable position as stated by the checklist. Then, the next item may require the pilot to locate the panel on which a beacon lights switch is installed and respond by verifying that it is set in the acceptable position as required by the checklist. As the above discussion reveals, the various locations of the display units and panels of the many disparate systems installed in an aircraft requires the pilot to constantly adjust his or her head position and eye focus in the performance of the checklist.